Fanon Character Chatroom Cont.
This page was made due to several lag the original is making to weaker computers Chapter 14(4th dimension) Steve:Whoa! the Fourth dimension is a series of seemingly endless glass orbs! Phineas: Yep. Isabella: They're all so perfect, so white and pearly. Unknown life form:Hello. You must be errors of the system. We shall send you to error repairing system. you will be repaired there. Isabella: I'd rather not be "repaired". Phineas: (hugs Isabella protectively) You can take me, but just back away from Izzy! Isabella: ...? Candace: Since when was Phineas romantic? Isabella: No idea.... Unknown life form:..... (takes Phineas) Isabella: PHINEAS! ULF:(takes Izzy and the entire gang as well) At the Black Sphere ULF:Hello, and welcome to the REpair center. We hope your brief life as an error has been a plesent one. We are now ready to star the fixing proper. A repair drone will come in 3, 2, 1 Isabella: (gulp) ???:DUN DUN DUN! Steve:(whispers) i need a good plan. i only got so many AK-47 bullets. And i don't know the art of breaking the laws of physics. Repair Drone: Emmiting Sleep Gas to Error 1(who is Phineas) Phineas is asleep and is being draged away. Goth: Oh Ferb, where are you? T_T Ferb: Here. Goth: Please, do something! At least save your brother, if you can. Ferb: (saves Phineas) Goth: I knew you could do it! Now, can you guys please save the rest of us? Phineas: (wakes up) Huh? wh--What happened? Isabella: Phineas! Help us! Phineas: (destroys the Repairbot wirth a karate kick) Isabella: swoons Phineas: (looks at Isabella) ;D Isabella: LOOK OUT! Phineas: (nearly dodges a laser) Ferb: ...you okay? Phineas: Yes yes I am. Ferb and Isabella: forehead Goth: so only Izzy can hear Isabella? Isabella: so only Goth can hear Yes? Goth: I need help. How do I get a boy's attention? You see, I'm uh softer crushing on Ferb... Steve:Whatever you are talking about, we have no time! we gotta escape! ULF:Repair Drone disabled. Sending multiple Repair Drones Steve:i told you so! Steve's Dad of the Present:Hey! What's up with the robots! Part 15(Escape from the Black Sphere) Steve:run before the robots get to us! Anthony: Seriously, why is all this happening to us?﻿ Isabella: No idea. :/ Goth: I'm never gonna get any boy advice. >_< Isabella: Just try being yourself and talking to him. Goth: But what do I say to a guy who hardly ever talks? Phineas: Just say anything I guess. Isabella: Well, since Ferb rarely talks, he listens more. Just tell him how you feel. Goth: But what if he doesn't like me? Isabella: He will. Trust me. Phineas: Never know unless yiou try. (kisses Isabella's cheek) Ferb:....Wait aren't we running? Goth: Ferb...gulp I-I love you. Okay, let's run! Ferb: I--Umm...Wow. (blushes) (After they find a place to hide) Ferb: Do you--REALLY love me, Goth? Because I---I love you too. Goth: blushes Yes, very much. And...you do? Ferb: (nods, leans in to kiss Goth) Goth: and giggles when receiving kiss Steve:People! My picture of Mathew is dissaperering. Which means that we have a good chance of dieing! Steve's dad:I have a wierd orb thingie. Phineas:That is our molecule scambler! i thought we lost it! everyone huddle up! Goth: huddle while holding Ferb's hand Phineas:(activates teh sphere) let's run to a random dimension after going thourough this wall! (They do so) Part 16(Entry to the Block Dimension) Phineas: Perry? Perry: (shrugs shoulders) Phineas: You're...a s-secret agent? Goth: I still think my cat is a secret agent. Steve:Let's try block dimension! Block Dimension Phineas:This is VERY blocky. The world is made out of 1^3 blocks and is made out of different material (note:this is actually minecraft dimension. look up minecraft) Isabella: Sweet. Steve:I know this place. This is a game I love. This is MINECRAFT! Steve's Dad:Yeah! Steve and his dad:Punch trees! Phineas:I rather not. (reaches to his pocket and pulls out a non-existing dimension gate opener and presses the button)HEY! Steve:Let's look we have to get obsidian, the hardest material of this world obtainable to make a portal device and ignite it to make it work to escape this dimension. Steve's dad: hold up. i'll try a spell. dash give Jisu underscore Lee 46 14 Phineas:There is a spell? Steve's dad:it's only for multiplayer. I need few minutes to make the spell happen. Find some pigs, demand their finest bacons, and come back here. We may need them for healing in other dimension Anthony: Err..... Goth: I think we should ask Ferb for an idea. at Ferb Monty: *Randomly apears* Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a while and tottaly have no idea what's going on, but I have good news! Say hello to Mr. Bang Bang!!! *Takes out a huge Basooka Gun* YEAH! >:U *Tries test firing it but nothing comes out* WHAT!? Grrr, I forgot to get amo... >:T *Throws it aside* So now what? :O Ferb: I have nothing. Goth: ...this isn't good. You sure you can't think of anything Ferb? obviously having a panic attack Anthony: I still got the electric gloves. Goth: Is there any way you can use them in this situation? Jisu(as in steve's dad, not user):we'll need those to jump-start the dimensional gate Goth: Well, let's get this party started! Anthony: As much I hate being a portable generator....i'll do it. Alt. Anthony: How much energy does it require? Baljeet: Enough to overload the power grid. Stacy: 8 million gigawatts of energy? Baljeet: Yes. Aliesha: I'm so confused. Goth-2: Wait, does that mean we're going counter-clockwise? Phineas-2: Maybe. I dunno. Phineas: I guess we are. Monty: But then we'd go back to the dimension of those flying thingies that eat humans! What was it called, "Land of Beauty and Mystery"? And then we'd need another 8 million gigawatts of energy to go through it again, and then another 8 million to go through the Second Dimension! Do your electric gloves hold that much energy? Phineas: On second thought we should just go clockwise. Baljeet: Yes. It would be much easier. Phineas: Let's go! (They go clockwise to the next dimension) Part 17 Danville is in ruins, and everything has a greyish tone except for us. Phineas: ...did NotAGothChick have to use the dimension from one of her fanfics? >_< Goth: laugh Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Articles Category:Dialogue